


Conflicting Feelings

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, My drabbles always end up longer than expected, One Shot, Wow I write something not about Larry, Zayn is the asshole in this, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's on his way home from a doctor's appointment which was supposed to be a routine checkup, but ended up with him getting the unexpected news of him being pregnant. Despite this being a surprise, he is buzzing about the news. The only thing is, how will Zayn react to this new development?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://droppedmyburrito.tumblr.com/post/125918023648/im) post on tumblr and of course I reblogged. This is pure angst and Zayn had to be the dick in this sorry.

It's Wednesday evening and Louis is a little anxious. The 24 year old drums his fingers to a steady rhythm on the steering wheel of his recently bought car in otherwise total silence as ideas of what he's going to say to his fiancé run through his mind. He's on his way home from a doctor's appointment which was supposed to be a routine checkup, but ended up with him getting the unexpected news of him being pregnant. Now, he's always wanted to have a family and was great with kids, but pretty much thought that was a couple years down the road, after he got married. Despite this being a surprise, he is buzzing about the news. The only thing is, how will Zayn react to this new development?

The only way is to find out, and Louis hopes for the best. As he pulls up in front of their moderately sized flat and grey storm clouds loom overhead, Louis doesn't see his fiancé's car out front which means he's probably staying late at work. After he walks inside and locks the door behind him, Louis goes to their bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into a well worn pair of maroon joggers that drag on the floor a little and a white tee shirt. He's caught up in his thoughts again about the baby and breaking the news and preparing for him or her until his stomach loudly growls, pulling him out of it.

Padding out into the kitchen, Louis grabs a takeaway menu for Chinese and places an order for both him and Zayn, already knowing his favorite. Then he sits on the couch and watches the telly for a little while to relax and keep his mind off the fact that the food would take an hour to get here.

Not much later, Louis hears Zayn's keys jingle in the door and his semi-shout of "Lou, I'm home."

"Cool, I'm in here babe. And I ordered Chinese." Louis calls back from his spot on the couch.

"Thanks babe."

Zayn smiles when he sees his fiancé and takes a second to loosen his black tie before sitting right next to him. Zayn reclines to a similar position as Louis and drapes his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

Since they're both pretty relaxed and the food isn't coming for another almost half hour, Louis thinks that now would be the best time to let Zayn know that he's pregnant.

"Hey, baby?" Louis begins, sitting up more so he can look at Zayn.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll react. It's a really big change." Louis says, starting to feel his previous anxiety build back up.

At this point Zayn is looking worried at what exactly Louis is talking about but tries to make it easier on his fiancé by telling him to go ahead, he'll listen.

"I don't know any other way to tell you this, but… I'm pregnant." Louis reveals, worryingly gnawing his bottom lip bright red.

For a good pause, Zayn doesn't react. His eyebrows are furrowed so close together they almost appear as one and his mouth is slightly ajar as he stares at Louis in shock.

Finally, he opens his mouth to say, "Are you sure?"

Briefly, Louis thinks that that's an insult to his intelligence but pushes his annoyance down when he knows that's not the case.

"I had my checkup today and they told me. It's a little too early to have symptoms yet, considering I just reached three months. Although I have had a slight increase in appetite so I didn't know until today either." Louis answers feeling defensive.

"Louis, I don't know about this. This is huge." Zayn mutters, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair which still looks great when he messes it up.

"I said that it was a big change. Do you not listen to me when I talk?"

That seems to spark Zayn's temper and he stands from the couch, no longer relaxed.

"Of course I fucking listen to you! That's how we got into this mess in the first place! You told me you're pregnant!" Zayn yells, face beginning to flush a deep red.

Louis stands up to face him and crosses his arms across his chest, yelling back, "It's nice to know that you think of this as a mess then! I at least thought you would have been supportive considering we're getting married!"

"I don't even know if we're getting married now!" Zayn yells in response, letting his true feelings be known.

This statement seems to shock them into silence as they both take in what Zayn just said.

"What do you mean you don't know if we're getting married?" Louis asks meekly, suddenly feeling utterly disappointed.

Just then, arriving earlier than expected, the delivery man knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Louis yells loud enough for him to hear.

"But it's raining!"

Sighing, Louis pushes past Zayn and grabs the money for the guy. Louis roughly says thanks and pretty much slams the door in his face as he comes back inside and sets the food on the kitchen counter, neither of them as hungry as they were earlier.

Once again, Louis asks "What do you mean you don't know if we're getting married?"

Zayn sighs. "I mean I wasn't expecting a family so soon. I was thinking at least three to five years from now. I don't know if I'm ready or want one right now."

"We've been together for three years now and engaged for almost a year. We love each other, we both have stable, well paying jobs and a pretty nice place. I know it's a little sooner than either of us expected, but we're in a good place and I'm happy. You should be too."

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose and doesn't dare look into Louis' teary eyes as he says "But I'm not happy about it. I just- we need some space. I'll call you later or something."

Zayn keep his eyes downcast and grabs a jacket and umbrella on his way out.

Standing in the middle of their flat alone, Louis twists his engagement ring around and around on his finger, nearly positive that Zayn called off the engagement. With a hand on his flat stomach to the baby who can't hear yet, Louis says "It looks like it's just you and me."


End file.
